deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bowser VS Ganon/@comment-25037311-20160523101033
Why are people so mad about this fight? I guess some people just can't handle or accept the truth. This was however a terrible idea for a fight for several reasons. Besides the fact that the only thing these 2 have in common is that they're both iconic villains. What exactly is Bowser supposed to do to someone who's practically near god level, being powered by a god artifact? Not to mention the fact his triforce part is POWER. Coupled with his insane amount of dark magic...Bowser gets constantly defeated by a fat plumber with a mushroom fetish...I don't think that qualifies as a powerhouse... And let's not forget Bowser lost his castle once, Bowser is only the Mario equivalent of Dr. Eggman. To be fair, Mario isn't a slouch and would defeat many villains in fiction. Bowser has shown he's a force to be reckoned with such as when he was on the verge of recreating the universe in his own image in Super Mario Galaxy. but compared to Ganondorf, he's not really that tough. Link is a boy who can use the only weapon that can harm him, and is also using a god power through the Triforce of Courage. Link does have part of the Triforce, but Mario is just a drug educed deus ex machina...not to mention there's a few times where it's staged, and they do end up having parties and playing sports together...It would've made more sense to pit Ganondorf against Dracula, or something along those lines. Bowser would make more sense against King K.Rool or King Deedeedee, because they're on the same level of silly stuff they survive. Frankly, Bowser vs Ganondorf, is like putting Wile E. Coyote against The Shredder. This was a terrible idea to begin with. I really fail to see how Ganondorf winning is a "no limit fallacy" as some people put it. If anything, that would apply if Bowser won, since the only reason why Bowser survives some of the stuff in Mario games, is because of the "cartoon logic". Seriously, Mario games are not meant to be taken seriously, so of course Bowser is going to survive black holes, super novas, nukes, or whatever...just so he'll be back in the next game, or be able to party and play tennis and go kart racing. Without the cartoon logic in play, Ganondorf stomps, period. It's like I said before, this fight was like if they put someone from Looney Toons against someone like comic Shredder. Bowser winning would've been the "no limit fallacy". Look how Ganon is defeated in every game he's in; it requires a holy weapon like Silver Arrows, Light Arrows, the Master Sword, etc. Bowser has been defeated by a plethora of things, some making him super mega strong, while others make him seem like a laughable joke. Ganon's power has pretty much been set in every game, where as Bowser varies on how ridiculous the game is. One game he can get beaten by something that would be DBZ level, but then the next game he gets beat by having a block fall on his head. Bowser is pretty much a cartoon character, you can't gauge them properly, because of toon logic. Putting Bowser on a realistic scale to pit him in this kind of fight, gimps him and gives Ganon the advantage. It would be like if they did the fight, but Ganon couldn't use dark magic. Since they don't use toon logic in a battle using research, Ganon was going to win from the beginning.